


Bad Advice

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Bonds of Friendship [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Relationship Advice, SFPAC June 2016, Swearing, Tumblr: sfpac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is in need of some advice and decides to ask his best friend for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Advice

**Author's Note:**

> SFPAC [ June 2016 Crossover AU prompt ]() answer.
> 
> This is not what I originally planned to write for my prompt answer, but alas it's what the muses decided on. 
> 
> Where it falls on the [Bonds of Friendship Timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6954472/chapters/15856729)

Jasper’s POV  
Two days following the incident, he decides to have lunch with his best friend. Perhaps Jim can give him an idea how to explain to Alec that he was not harming James with the sensation play. One of the rules they had agreed on was no pain play. Not because he didn’t think it would be fun, but because he did not wish to cause emotional harm from something that was supposed to be a release. Of course, they have also agreed to discuss it again later down the road.

Tugging his phone from his pocket, he texts Jim. -My office when you have some time. I need your advice.-

-My advice? Who are we killing? :) :)- Wildcard

He can’t stop himself from snorting, why is that the first thing Jim thinks about? He’s never asked for killing advice. He can come up with plenty of creative to make his enemies vanish, often without any sort of trace of their existence besides people’s memories because he is thorough.

-No one’s dying. Bring lunch.- he responds.

-Damn. Be there at two.- Wildcard

Smiling he tucks his phone back in his pocket and gets back to work. Today he has to make sure Andrew doesn’t get himself killed while in the field. He swears the agents are getting stupider and more suicidal with each new batch. Hell, even Alec has complained about a definite lack of self preservation in the newest bunch. Which is saying something when considering that Alec is not the best at that either. For the next three hours he walks the idiot through his tasks, until he is sure that his direct oversight will not be needed, at which point he transfers him to Linda in the bullpen.

“So why do you need my advice?” the sing-song tones of his best friend reaches him from the door.

“One of these days I am fixing that,” he remarks as he glances over at the slender, dark haired agent who is leaning lazily against the door stop two, soda’s in his hands and a bag from their favorite sandwich shop on his wrist. “The boys,” he replies with a chuckle and motioning to the chair next to his, not across from him.

“Have they done something that deserves punishing or rewarding?” Jim queries dryly, aware of some of the other aspects of his relationship with James. After all, he dragged Jim with him to his first adult kink store some ten years previous, and they have discussed it from time to time since. Particularly when Jim finds something the agent thinks he’ll be interested in.

While he answers, Jim takes his seat and passes one of the drinks to him.

“That’s the problem. James never told Alec, and Alec walked in during a session.” He replies, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. It had been a long two days. A very long two days. He’s just happy he’s not bruised cause that would set Jim off faster than anything else.

The genius’ dark eyes narrow dangerously, “He didn’t do anything he’ll regret did he?” Wildcard hisses angrily.

“No, he didn’t do anything he’ll regret.” He answers with a shake of his head, “Right now he’s avoiding me. I’m trying to figure out how to explain things since James is apparently worthless at it.”

Relaxing into his chair, Jim suggests, “Knock him out, tie him up, and put him through a session. He’ll either break or really enjoy it.”

“Seriously? No,” he has to bite back an exasperated sigh, “You remember what all he’s been through right?”

Laughing, Jim responds, “Psychopath here.” A playful smile crosses his features, “If you wanted kind you should have asked John. Kind’s not really on my agenda.”

“I haven’t spoken to him about my kinks. It’s not really something I discuss with most people, even our friends. Hell, James and Alec wouldn’t even know if I hadn’t caught James trying to get into the play room.” He comments with a sigh. “Had I realized he wouldn’t tell Alec, and Alec would discover that way, I would have told him myself.”

“Communication seems to be Jamie’s weakest point.” His best friend remarks, “At least according to his record. How have those two been together as long as they have without figuring communication out?”

“No idea,” he replies with a chuckle, “I ask myself that too sometimes.”

“Hey, I know, you can knock both out and they can wake up together for a sess-“ Jim starts but doesn’t get to finish as he opens his soda and douses his best friend’s face.

It’s actually a really amusing sight, the way the genius is just sitting there, hands up where they were moving as he spoke, and his suit soaked.

“That’s not nice, you asked for my advice,” Jim pouts.

Chuckling, he grabs Jim’s cup and repeats the process. “You’ll live. That’s what you get for such an idiotic idea. You’re a genius for fucks sake. Act like it.”

“Says the other genius in the room,” Jim grumbles as he eyes his suit and uses his arm to wipe his face off.

“Well how was I supposed to know they were going to act like idiots on the topic? They’ve managed to stay together eleven years! I figured by now they know how to communicate with each other. Nope!” He rants, he is about to continue his rant when he spots an intern approaching his office. He settles back in his seat, falling quiet as he waits to see what the idiot wants. Right now he thinks everyone’s an idiot.

The intern stops at the door, glances between them, and then slowly backs away.

After the intern is gone, they share a look and break out laughing.

“Use my extra suit,” he tells his best friend, “It’s in the closet.”

He’ll have to figure out how to make Alec stay still long enough to discuss this.

**Author's Note:**

> My publishing schedule, I will still update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The stories that will be updated depend on the day:  
>  **Saturday:** Gift for John, Choices, Right Decision, Clandesitne, Changes, Powers That Be  
>  **Monday:** Patron, Lost and Found, Baker Street Polyamory, Kingsman Academy, Oral Fixation, Daughter  
>  **Wednesday:** Seeking, Trial  & Error, Healing, Distraction, Learning to Live, Fae Born  
>  **Friday:** Stillness in Silence, Recruited, Changes Continue, Unexplained, Unusual Relationship, Blessed
> 
> Tumblr about my writing: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
